


nightmares

by suzakukills



Series: Finally found each other [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nights are the worst part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmares

You don’t wake him. 

You sit up, scared and wary of the terrible scream that shook you from your sleep and stare at the pained expression of the man next to you.

His black bangs cover his face as his expression is nothing but a frown. You take a deep breath and wait, waiting for it to pass - you could’ve sworn that you read somewhere that waking up someone suddenly could cause something even worst (you can’t remember if that was sleep-walking but you’re too nervous to risk it).

"Haizaki," you murmur, unsure.

He moves away, but his fists are clenched. You fall back down and put your arms around his waist, your grip iron-hard as you close the distance between you. He stops moving, stops whimpering.

The peace lasts but a few seconds, as he throws his head back and hits you so hard that you almost break your hold on him.

"Hey, wake up," you say well above a whisper and rest your head on  his shoulder. "Wake up," you try again and sink your teeth on his pale skin, softly at first - no reaction. You clench harder until you’re sure you’re leaving a mark.

His eyes fling open, and he takes a deep breath, as if he’d been drowning this entire time.

He panicks, struggles to break free and succesfully pushes you away, squirming out of your arms. 

He stumbles out of the bed, and stands by the foot of it, breathing hard and attempting to focus his eyes on you. 

"What the fuck?" 

"Come back to bed, it’s late," is all you can manage, unsure if the episode from before should be talked about.

"Did you just bite me? Can’t you give it a rest for a day?," he’s rubbing his shoulder and you can’t help but be glad.

He’s back.

He’s standing there, his hair a mess, his body glistening with sweat as the light from outside barely touches him. His chest exposed and his pajama pants riding well below his hip.

 _Work tomorrow_ , you tell yourself, completely deciding to ignore the fact that you went from worried boyfriend to horny teenager in less than a minute.

It’s scary, isn’t it? The effect he has on you, even after so many years together. Even as he chose to keep his hair black (ditched the terrible cornrows, that’s your only victory.)

"Whatever, I’m going to the couch," he pulls the bed sheets and walks out, you reach your hand, What if he it happens again?

"Just stay here, idiot," you hope that didn’t sound too desperate.

"Can’t stand a night without me, huh, Shuuzo?," a cocky smile that’s just unbearable in his half-asleep look.

"Come back to bed," you try again.

"You touch me again and you’re dead," he threatens and hits your face with the bed covers.

A small price to pay for making sure he’s not alone when he has one again. When he remembers his life before you and the time on the streets after high school, after middle school, after everyone gave up on him.

It’s a penance you don’t mind serving.

 


End file.
